


We Meet Again

by cypheroftyr, JoAsakura



Series: Fedoras and Floggers [2]
Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Birthday Sex, M/M, Modern AU, rimmming, spouse swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2403830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypheroftyr/pseuds/cypheroftyr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoAsakura/pseuds/JoAsakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been years since Nate and Fenris had an unfortunate and awkward breakup. Mostly everyone has moved on. But social circles are small enough to strangle with this lot. Can Nate and Fenris patch things up? Will this birthday party be fun for anyone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Meet Again

Fenris watched as Anders zoomed around their house to put the final touches on the party. He’d agreed, albeit reluctantly, but had put his foot down when it came to any kind of surprises. He didn’t want or need anything else strange to happen.

It was odd enough to see Nathaniel again, and it had been even stranger to fill Anders in on how they knew each other once the awkwardness had worn off for him. It had been a brief, stunned _Hi, uh, nice to see you_ before he’d had to get home.

Now, he was going to be forced to face his past whether or not he’d wanted to. It didn’t help that Cullen was going to be on Nate’s arm for the evening.

Nate had been more than a little worried himself. He hadn't wanted to show the weird nostalgic panic to Cullen, Maker knew it wasn't his fault. So he'd pretended he'd left something outside and tried not hyperventilate. He'd run into Fenris with an armload of paper towels at the warehouse store, and no one looked cool with a 24 pack of bounty.

And so, here they were. He'd known Anders in the Wardens, and life was rapidly becoming the most convoluted thing it had been in years.

He felt like he was nineteen again, and he wasn't terribly fond of that particular feeling.

Fenris frowned as he saw Nate dash outside almost as soon as they’d come into the house. He’d seen that before, when they broke up. That night still made him upset, though he didn’t show it any more. He set his drink down to follow Nate out to the car. 

“I didn’t think you’d ever run at the sight of me Nate. I know we didn’t part on the best terms, but I’m not...I’m not angry you’re here.” Fenris said quietly.

Nate scrubbed his hands over his face. "I always regretted it. But I'm. I'm glad. You're .. I'm.. " He caught his lip with his teeth and made a vague gesture. "I'm happy to be here. Thank you for letting me come." Nate paused. "Wow. That came out really wrong."

It seems it’s more like old times sake.” Fenris smiled at him as he looked up to his former lover. “It’s good to see you, I hope you’re happy with him.”

Nate smiled, just a little, scratching back through his dark hair. "He's a good man. Yes." He leaned against the car. "And you?" His smile widened.

“Yeah, I’m happy. You know Anders already, he’s good to me, really good.” Fenris nodded at the door behind them. “Come on, let’s get back in there before anyone gets weird on us. I would like to talk later though.”

"Good. He's a good guy too. I'm glad." Nate laughed, the sound rougher and deeper than it had been years before. "But I think asking them to not get weird on us is a lost cause." There was a twinkle in his grey eyes. "By the way, I had my father's ashes dumped in a waste treatment plant. Seemed fitting." He added as they walked back to the house.

“I see...did it help you deal with it?” Fenris asked as they walked back in, and he snagged his beer off the counter.

Anders and Cullen watched them from the deck, Anders understood the weirdness of running into a former lover, but he had failed to mention that he’d had a bit of a fling with Nate during their time in the Wardens.

Nate took an offered beer, and popped off the cap with a thoughtful expression. "More than some things, less than others." He said cryptically. "Anders~." He purred, expression turning sly. "Nice to see you again." He laughed, taking a drink for Cullen. He gently bumped against his lover as he handed him the beer. "I feel like i need about ten more of these and then I will stop feeling like this is the most interesting case of deja vu ever."

Anders blushed as he not so subtly slipped his arm around Fenris. “Yeah, it’s been a while. Granted, I get to see Cullen every day, all day.” he huffed, before he got an elbow in his side.

“Stop it, you wanted to have a party. Not entirely your fault, the streams crossed.” Fenris gave his husband a grin before he slipped away to mingle with their other guests.

“He’s a menace, gives you puppy dog eyes before he slaps your ass.” Anders muttered.

“So nothing has changed since they were in college together?” Cullen asked with an arch of a dark blond brow.

"Once a menace, always a menace." Nate snort-laughed, and sat himself down next to Cullen, leaning into him. "And honestly, I'd slap your ass too." He paused. "what? it's an attractive behind."

Somewhere in the den, the CD player shuffled to Metallica and Nate suddenly laughed "Well, since it's the night for nostalgia, remember when I said I used to bartend?" He asked Cullen,as they gathered on the patio. "I used to fill in the gaps during karaoke night, too."

"You're kidding." Anders shot Cullen an incredulous look. "But you sound like..."

Nate took another swig of beer and winked. "Nah, you know what, I'm not gonna torture you guys with my singing."

Fenris propped his feet on Anders' lap, with a distant, knowing little grin. "You should sing, Nate." 

"As our birthday boy wishes." Nate grinned before launching into the song, growling through the low notes and voice rising clear and sultry through the higher parts.

"God. Damn." Cullen blinked. 

“Agreed,” Fenris said before he jumped up and went out through the kitchen, leaving Anders confused as he winced as the door banged shut behind his husband.

“Excuse me, I’ll be back after I see what spooked him.” Anders said as he started to rise. 

“No, let me talk to him. I should have realized what might happen if I sang for him again.” Nathaniel headed off with a small shake of his head to tell Cullen to stay put. 

Anders sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as he got another beer and sat next to Cullen. “You know, having an intertwined social circle is not always a good thing.” 

Nate found Fenris on the porch, staring out at the dark. "I'm sorry, Fenris." He rumbled. "I... I shouldn't have. I shouldn't have come. I shouldn't.. I never wanted to hurt you. Not now. Not.. not then." He scraped his dark hair back. "I'm going to go. Cullen's having a good time. I'll .. i'll get him later."

Fenris got up and grabbed Nate around the waist, his expression bittersweet as he looked up at him. “Don’t go, I shouldn’t have run out of the room like that, I’m being stupid.” he rested his head against Nate’s chest and sighed.

“Look, it’s a little weird but it’s ok, really it’s fine. I want you and Cullen to stay. I shouldn’t be such a child about things between us. The past is just that, and we should be able to be friends again, right?”

Nate looked as if he wanted to take a step- caught between forward and back. "I just.. Yes. I want us to be friends. I just don't think I've ever been good at it." His laugh was sad as he patted Fenris' hair. "I just never wanted to hurt you."

“I know, it’s just me being stupid is all, I’m sorry to have just run out like that.” Fenris gave him another squeeze before he let go. “I’m glad you’re happy, you are happy right? Cause if you’re not, I’ll kneecap him for you.”

"Please don't kneecap him. I kind of need his knees." Nate said with a perfectly straight face, before rumbling into a laugh. "I'm happy, yes. And I'm glad, that we both are." He squeezed Fenris' hand. 

“Very well, I’ll leave him be for now. If he hurts you though, just call and I’ll take him out. Anders can help me hide the evidence.” Fenris said roughly. “We should probably get back before they think things have gone wrong.”

"Normally, the killing people and hiding the body line is mine." Nate snorted. "Hopefully they're not getting into any trouble without us."

“Considering they work together and haven’t killed each other yet, I don’t know if we should worry about them, or us.” Fenris quirked an eyebrow at his former lover. “Hiding the body, what do you do for a living anyway?”

Nate tapped his nose with a wink. "Classified."

“You and your secrets, just like Anders about his time in the Wardens. Ah well, I guess I’ll just have to wonder and make up stories about your adventures.” Fenris gave him a shy smile before he nodded his head towards the door. “Shall we?”

Nate coughed discreetly, and then paused. With a determined look, he gave Fenris an awkward hug, then coughed, straightened and nodded. "Lead on."

Fenris led them back into the den, and stopped when he saw Anders and Cullen leaned in together, speaking quickly, and punctuating their words with their hands. “I don’t like the looks of that.”

"If we leave now, we can be in Mexico before the end of the week." Nate said with a small bit of concern. "I'm worried."

“I think my passport is valid, we don’t need visas, should I just pack or can we run off now before they get us into trouble?” Fenris stage whispered as he watched Anders stiffen, then whirl around with a far too wide grin.

“Love, we were just wondering how you two were doing. Is everything alright?” Anders nudged Cullen and smiled deviously. 

“Yep, fine, just fine. What are you doing with Cullen?” Fenris asked warily

"This worries me." Nate said again for emphasis as Cullen gave him what one would consider a "Significant Look". "I know these looks and I'm still saying Mexico is a fair option."

“Do you still drive like a bat out of hell, can we get there soon?” Fenris asked worriedly.

“I’m not doing anything with Cullen love, don’t be so suspicious good grief.” Anders laughed nervously as he got up and headed to the kitchen for a beer, with a not so subtle gesture for Cullen to follow.

"If we don't survive till morning, Fenris, I just wanted you to know it's been a pleasure." Nate laughed nervously. 

“I just made it to forty, I would like to see next year. Come on, let’s mingle while they do, whatever it is they are doing.” Fenris nudged him towards the dining room where some people had gathered for more wine and the cake waited to be cut. 

"Good lord, I've been in palaces less ornate than that thing." Nate cocked his head at the confection on the table. "This has Anders written all over it."

“Well, yes.” Fenris said as he took the large knife to the four tier chocolate monstrosity.

Nate helped him pass out slices, keeping a watchful eye on the door. He was more concerned by Cullen and Anders' absence than he'd been by their earlier conversation. Still, cake was cake, and he tucked into a slice, unaware that frosting smudged on his nose did nothing to enhance the general aura of badass he usually tried to cultivate. "It's too quiet." He said ominously chewing a section of sugary decoration.

“Yeah, it is.” Fenris agreed before he wiped the frosting off the tip of Nate’s nose. “So, want to see what they were up to? Or help me see people off since they are starting to leave.”

"Be a good host." Nate nodded, rubbing his nose. "Whatever they're doing, nothing's caught on fire yet, so I think... we can leave them be for another ten minutes." He scowled then. "Wait. Every time I say something like that something does catch on fire."

“Alright, enjoy yourself I’ll find you in a bit.” Fenris said before he wandered off to find his nephew and sister.

It wasn't terribly hard for Nate to track down their wayward lovers, but he paused. They were clearly having fun with some idea and he wasn't a total killjoy, despite what rumors in the Wardens had implied. So he staked out a location, grabbed a beer and waited for Fenris to find him. 

Fenris found him once most of the guests had cleared out, a mug of coffee in hand and a warm smile for his friend. “Having fun Nate?”

"Stakeout." Nate gestured towards a door. "I believe our respective others are in there."

“Shall we see what they are up to?” Fenris leered ahim, a little tipsy from the last few hours of alcohol.

"I normally would say after you but I think I should go in first." Nate took another swig. "They're tricksy." He strode over to the door, took another drink, and pushed the door open. "Oh god."

Fenris giggled before he straightened up and looked around the room. “What the fuck?’

"I was right about the fire." Nate finished the rest of his beer in one swallow. "It looks like a Kirkwall Kandle threw up in here."

“Maker above, what did they do?” Fenris said as he finished his coffee. “What do they expect us to do, good god.” 

Nate looked around. "I... we could get marshmallows." He flopped down on the bed. "Or.. I got nothing." He laughed with a little rasp. "I need another beer."

“I need something stronger than beer, I wonder if Finn has left yet.” Fenris set his mug down and sat next to Nate. “What now?”

Anders popped his head in and waved at his husband and friend. “Enjoy yourself, have a great birthday and I’ll see you later!” 

"Wait. What?" Nate sat up and blinked. "Anders, what the hell?"

“Oh come on, you two are so smitten still. And its my husband’s birthday so I want him to be happy, and you make him happy still, so have fun. Assuming you want to that is.” Anders waved at both of of them.

“Anders, what the fuck? You can’t just give me Nate with a bow.” Fenris said as he tried to sit up and scold his husband.

Nate opened his mouth, then snapped it shut again. "And you and Cullen.. " He tried to form the right thoughts then failed, scowling harder. "I'm actually very good with a bow." He tried again, realizing the moment that Fenris slugged him in the arm that it was the wrong thing to say. 

“You’re also good with knots.” Fenris muttered before he turned to glare at his husband and Cullen. “You… what are you two going to be doing if we take you up on this offer?” 

"I'm sure we'll figure something out." Cullen said, peering over Anders' shoulder. 

Nate glanced between Cullen and Fenris, ignoring Anders' ridiculous grin. Suddenly, inappropriately, he was reminded of an angry old templar shoving Chantry Tracts in his shopping bag, telling him he was headed for a dark place. A dark place that had involved months of chinchilla-level sex frequency. And just the memory of it, coupled with his current situation was giving him a spectacular hardon.He giggled and it was a weird, creaky sound. "You know." He finally said. "This is the strangest birthday party ever."

Fenris pinched the bridge of his nose and muttered something vile sounding under his breath. “Just not in our bed Anders, if you must play use the other guest room or the den, or anywhere else but our bed.” 

“Of course not love, I know that’s off limits as always.” Anders grinned at him then turned to squeak past Cullen with a wave to his husband.

“We’re actually going to start picking up, he’s just being terrible. Have fun you two, and happy birthday Fenris.” Cullen shut the door behind him, whistling a jaunty little tune as he headed downstairs.

"We could just watch TV, you know." Nate flopped back on the bed with a sprawl. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't have the single most ill-timed boner of my life." He chewed on his lip absently. "But I don't ever want to fuck up this us being friends thing."

Fenris crawled over Nate and settled on his hips. “Neither do I, but you have to admit that it would be a great birthday present.”

"I do make a pretty damn good present, don't I." Nate snort laughed, hands hesitantly coming to rest on Fenris' waist. "I missed you."

“Yeah, I missed you too. It was bad when I got home...afterward. Cried for three days, smoked some of Finn’s best and drank for the rest of the week.” Fenris glanced up at Nate then watched as his hands trailed down his chest towards his belt. 

“Sorry, this is supposed to be a happy reunion. I shouldn’t tell you that anyway, how about I unwrap my present instead?” Fenris tried to give him a smile but he knew it came off badly.

Nate's face tensed, and he reached up to cup fenris' face in his hands. "I always say the wrong things." He said before raking his fingers through his old lover's hair and letting them trail down his sides. "I can't lie and say I don't want this. I do. We both have people we love. Pretty awesome people. But I never.. I .." He slapped his hands over his own face. "Goddamnit, Fenris. I never stopped.. I.." Nate's hands flopped on the bed. "I want to be a good memory and a good present. I want.. you." He finally said.

“I never stopped either, and I want this to be a good night, a great memory and I would love to be with you tonight. It took a lot for them to do this for us, and I don’t want to waste the chance.” Fenris leaned in to kiss Nate, gently at first, then put himself into it to show what Nate still meant to him.

Nate growled a little into the kiss, hands sliding down Fenris' back to hold him closer. "Pants." He mumbled, lips and teeth tracing the edge of the other man's jaw. "Pants. off."

Fenris whipped his belt off, followed by an awkward half-slide off Nate’s waist to struggle out of his jeans and drop them to the floor as well. “Your go, come on.” he tugged his shirt off as he watched Nate disrobe.

"I wore tight pants tonight, hoping you might still be impressed by my ass." Nate complained as he struggled out of his jeans, forgetting to pull his boots off first. "Is now a good time to tell you that despite what they say about lifetime guarantees, I've been through more than a couple of that goddamn sword of mercy?" He finally got his boots off and laughed, grey eyes bright. "Come here and let me feel you, please."

“How many did you go through?” Fenris asked as he rolled to his back and invited Nate to climb over him.

Nate tossed one boot across the room in frustration then grinned, coming to settle himself over Fenris, resting on his elbows as he kissed him again. "Four. No... *Five*. 2010 was a particularly stressful year. Also, I tried to mod one and.. well, let's just say it only did that trick once." 

Fenris gave him a wide grin once he pulled back, his mood lifted by the chance to play with Nate again. “What did you try to mod it with? It’s already kind of a monster out of the box.” he moaned softly as Nate pressed against him, just enough to keep him still while he was nuzzled.

Nate muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "a half-inch dewalt heavy duty stud and joist drill" against the rise of Fenris' collarbone as he worked his way downward, hips moving against his thigh with a slow grind. "Sometimes, i worry i'm a little old to be playing with toys, but..." he scraped his teeth against Fenris' nipple before looking up at him with a little smile and a wink "a guy has to have his hobbies, I guess."

“If you must play with things like that, be careful. Or ask me to build you something, I did finish that engineering degree.” Fenris said with a completely straight face before Nate’s tongue lapped against his other nipple, and changed his focus to the memories of that tongue, shots of whiskey and Finnegan’s best product on long weekends.

Nate's hands raked down Fenris' hips, one hand finding his shaft and slowly stroking it, callouses hitting the thick vein in just the right way as he spent a few more agonizing moments on that nipple. He was so hard, trying to find just the right angle to keep his hips at, grinding into Fenris' thigh as he worked. 

"I am so torn." He rumbled against the flat muscles of Fenris' chest. "the amount of things I want us to do right now are kind of physiologically impossible at our age. Plus I'd need like five more hands and stuff." His laugh vibrated against Fenris' skin. "Fuck, maker, you taste amazing."

Fenris arched an eyebrow at the man over him. “Speak for yourself, I might have hit forty but I’m not that out of practice. Besides, you always did fine with just two hands before Nate. Consider it a challenge, see what you can do to me, make me scream if you can.” 

He grinned devilishly before he bucked and rolled them over so Fenris was on top and he had Nate pinned under him, the fall of his thick white hair almost covered their faces. “You gonna give in, let me top you like I used to, or think you can take me?” 

Nate's eyes widened, and he dragged his hands through Fenris' hair. "You're the birthday boy." He said, breath rising as he bucked up against Fenris with a grin. "I gotta say, I don't find an unappealing option here." He kissed him hard, hands raking down Fenris' spine, pulling him close as he traced the curve of muscle in his rear. "I want you however, wherever you want me tonight."

“Now I’m torn, I want to fuck you so hard you feel it tomorrow, but I remember how we’d take each other, how good you felt in me. Fuck I want both, but the idea of you riding me is sounding better the longer I feel you under me.” Fenris kissed him again before he leaned over to get the small bottle of lube and a condom from the nightstand. 

“Take your time, it’s been a little while since I was ...topped.” Fenris glanced away as he felt his cheeks warm a bit. He usually took Anders, often and enthusiastically to hear him tell it.

Nate's grin turned distressingly catlike. "Then before we move on to the main event, let me do something else." He sat up, then pushed Fenris back down onto the comforter. "I seem to recall you really enjoying my tongue in your ass." He waggled his dark brows at Fenris. "I seem to recall how very much my downstairs neighbors *hated* when we did that."

Fenris felt his throat go dry at that particular memory but before he could get carried away, he scooted off the bed towards the bathroom. “I’m going to wash up, just give me a few minutes.” he dashed in, washed off, then sauntered back to the bed, as well as he could with a rock hard cock. “All yours Nate.” he said before he flopped to his stomach and spread wide.

"Look at you, all assuming the position and stuff." Nate chuckled, hair tickling along Fenris' backside as he kissed his rear, then slowly spread him. First, it was just a little tease, quick short laps tracing the edge of tight muscle, then deeper, a firmly probing tongue. Nate ground himself a little harder into the bed as he spread Fenris wider, tongue pushing just a little stronger, a little rougher.

“Maker… maker… Nate!” Fenris cried out as he clawed at the bed. He knew he was loud but he didn’t care if the whole neighborhood heard him.

Nate gripped him hard, there'd be a faint bruise on Fenris' rear in a day or two, and gave his tongue a little twist, looking for that spot that would get the man beneath him ready to quite literally fuck him through the floor. Inwardly, he felt a little swell of pride. He'd gotten him to scream after all, and as he heard a dog barking down the street, perhaps annoy a new set of neighbors.

**

Anders looked over as he heard Fenris’ voice carry down the hall and straight to his cock. “I don’t know if I should be happy he’s having fun, or jealous of him right now. Maker, he’s loud but that’s impressive.”

Cullen laughed as he set his beer aside to straddle Anders. “Hmm, maybe we should return the favor. I can make you scream like that, if you want.”

He searched the other blond’s eyes for any chance he might be having him on, but he found found nothing but desire; so he tugged at Cullen’s shirt with a grin. “Let’s see what you’ve got.”

“As serah wishes.” Cullen tugged his shirt off, then pushed Anders to his back, eager to see what they could get up to while their partners were otherwise occupied.

**

“Oh my god Nate...I’m...I’m gonna nail you to the floor.” Fenris gasped as he fought the urged to come from Nate’s tongue on him.

"As serah wishes." Nate sat back, lewdly stretching. "How much do you like this bed, because I would fucking love to break it right now." He took the lube, fingers trailing briefly across where his tongue had just been working and squirted a line on his fingers, reaching back to lube himself up. He moved slow, wanting Fenris to watch him as he spread himself, panting with need as he did.

Fenris watched him until he reached for Nate’s hands to swat them away. He rolled the condom on, impatient but careful not to tear it before he took the lube for himself. “Maker...this is...weird. The condom part I mean.” he giggled, sounding much younger than usual before he motioned for Nate to get comfortable. “How do you want it?”

"Always good to be prepared." Nate huffed softly, lying back. "I'm still pretty flexible." He pulled Fenris in close, legs nearly over his shoulders. "I want it like this.. to start. See you on top of me. Maker, yes. I want that." His raspy voice was even hoarser with need. "I really want that."

“Good.” Fenris slid into Nate slow and easy, each inch he slipped in made him pant and swear. “Forgot how tight you are...fuck Nate.” he moaned as he lay flush with the brunet, shaking as he let himself get comfortable. 

"Oh fuck me." Nate moaned softly below him. Any joking he might have done about his adventures with the Sword of Mercy, how he liked to tease Cullen by letting him watch Nate fuck himself, was set aside as he pressed up to meet Fenris' push. Little movements of his hips, rubbing his cock in the tight space between their bellies. He rubbed his cheek against Fenris' hair, eyes half-shut before he tipped his head back, gasping for breath. "Oh. Fuck. Me. That's it~"

“Take it Nate...just liked you used to… screaming my name loud enough to be heard outside, give it up.” Fenris growled in his ear as he fucked Nate hard, deep and slow. He was going to make the most of their time and if he broke the bed he didn’t care. 

“Gonna break the bed, fuck you until you’re begging for me to never stop.” Fenris slapped his palms on the headboard as he sped up, eager to make Nate holler for him instead.

Nate's hands fell from Fenris' back, reaching out to claw at the bed, find better purchase as his old friend and lover found the angle he wanted. Nate couldn't move himself to meet the thrusts any harder than he was, voice cracking into a half-sob as the bed shrieked underneath them. "FEN~~FENRIS~FUCKING MAKER, YES!" He tried to arch further against him. "FUCKING MAKER. Pleasedon'tstoppleasedon'tstopfuckyes."

Fenris grinned before he really put his back into each stroke, each hard thrust against his old lover, before he pulled back to grab Nate’s ankles and spread him wider, so he could fuck him deep on each stroke. He flipped his hair out of his eyes just to see Nate’s expression go from ecstasy to shock as a loud snap heralded the demise of the bed. 

"IF YOUSTOP I WILLKILL YOU." Nate growled, half-stuck between hysterical laughter and quickening gasps. "FUCKING A, FENRIS."

“As… serah… demands…” Fenris gasped as he righted himself and Nate so they weren’t being poked by broken boards from the frame. “Gonna ...oh goddamn, oh god Nate.” 

Fenris’ eyes closed as he went back to the same pace that had snapped some of the slats, and he laughed maniacally when he heard more give out under them. “We’re gonna...oh...shit...be on the floor soon.” he moaned.

"Just. yes. Yes. There." Nate whined, growl rising in his chest. "Fuck the bed." His voice cracked as he arched hard under Fenris, legs tensing as the first wracking wave of the orgasm hit him, sticky wet juddering out in the tight squeeze between their bodies. "FUCK YES."

Nate's hands spasmed in the covers as the slats cracked underneath the assault. Whatever he was going to say next was lost in a string of incoherent obscenity as he fully came beneath Fenris.

Fenris’ hands tightened around Nate’s ankle as he started to come, his own panting and begging lost under Nate’s own swears. The next thing he heard clearly was a distinct snapping sound before the box spring, mattress and all crashed to the floor. “Anders is going to kill me.” he muttered against Nate’s shoulder.

"I wish.. I.. could be sorrier." Nate wheezed, slowly straightening his legs, rubbing his face in Fenris' hair with a low sound. "Fucking A." He nuzzled him, trying to catch his breath. "Happy Birthday."


End file.
